User talk:Nameless0123
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Exchange page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Mknopp (talk) 14:37, August 22, 2016 (UTC) — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tai Shing Pek Kwar Haya! Please, avoid adding beyond what was canon. TSPK was never stated to have been founded in Japan, only that Yamanouchi was somehow guardian or steward for the style. However, if conjecturing… Yamanouchi school was carved into the mountain by Toshimiru circa 384 AD. Which was smack in the middle of a huge Real Life migrational influx of Chinese Nationals into Japan, which goes far to explain how a Japanese secret clan could have Chinese ideologies at the heart of their cultural heritage. Please, however, keep such meta-speculation, information, and commentary restricted to Talk pages, which this wikia has relegated for such things. Please and Thank You. --Love Robin (talk) 22:58, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Kim and Ron Please limit information on the Kim and Ron's relationship page to interactions between or about Kim '''and' Ron''. For example, discussion about Zita should be limited to how it canonically affected Kim and Ron's relationship and how so. Such as at that point Kim unconcerned with Ron being interested in Zita. Also, please limit conjecture by going beyond what is seen WHILE remaining IN-UNIVERSE. The Upsidedown almost-kiss should not reference the Spiderman movie scene on that page since the movie "Spiderman" was not mentioned as being in the KP universe. As Notes on the episode's page is fine enough to mention it. Also "hints" of things such as Kim being angry over the Ron/Bonnie kiss in Homecoming Upset is conjecture. Stick to the facts. She was mad it took him so many years to kiss her. The facts are enough, please do not place any personal spins, insights, or conjectures on things. If you feel a conjecture might be worthwhile, the Talk Pages are relegated for such thoughts. (older entries may predate that ruling, but tis so now) --Love Robin (talk) 17:22, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :The problem with Kim and Ron's relationship in canon is basically it did not "progress" in any sort of chart-able fashion. Mainly because the show was done for the most part with "accidental continuity". Even in Season 4 while they were dating. So mainly what can only be done is to review each episode to deal with their relationship or lack of one within that episode. :And again, we need to stick to the facts and avoid personal input or conjecture. Else we'd have to also detail in S4 eppys how bad a boyfriend Ron was…--Love Robin (talk) 22:18, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::You could make a blog post about their relationship. Conjecturing can be done there. If you want to spark off a discussion, although I'm currently the most active other user here, you can start a general forum thread. ::Alternatively, you might want to consider joining the Slash Haven http://www.kpslashhaven.net/ where there are more active members willing to have—and *have* already, so look over existing topics there—all sorts of pairings and relationship discussions. While predominantly a Kigo forum, ALL ships are entertained and tolerated. If you decide to join, let me know here so I can watch to ensure your activation gets fast-tracked and not lost to the spam filters. --Love Robin (talk) 16:17, September 22, 2016 (UTC)